


Party By Ourselves

by smittenbritain



Series: Battle Buddies AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Butt Plugs, Canon-Typical Violence, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: When Jeremy had heard that they were going to attend a Funhaus recruitment party, he hadn’t expected it to be quite like this.





	Party By Ourselves

When Jeremy had heard that they were going to attend a Funhaus recruitment party, he hadn’t expected it to be quite like _this_.

It was a cool night, the stars hard to pick out because of the combination of city lights and flashing strobe on this particular rooftop. To add to the chaos, there was a bright, glowing dance floor constantly shifting colours in dizzying patterns. There was a cacophony of noise - laughter, drinking, loud music - that made it hard to hear anything from the chip in his ear.

Everyone around him was in varying states of fancy dress. Some people had given it some effort, while others, knowing what kind of party it could turn out to be, had gone for the more sexual approach.

Jeremy found himself on the former end of the spectrum, thanks to agent who had handed him his bag before he’d left. He’d opened it up to find a cop outfit, complete with handcuffs and a baton. Admittedly, it would have looked pretty convincing if it hadn’t been for the shiny, plastic badge on his chest.

He didn’t know what Ryan’s costume was. He hadn’t even come to the party with him - they’d been instructed to arrive separately, so as not to arouse Funhaus’ suspicion. In fact, Jeremy had no idea where Ryan even _was_.

Given that they were supposed to be covertly taking out specific targets, that was a little bit of a worry. Jeremy was used to Ryan having his back and watching out for Ryan’s in return. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Leaning up against the wall next to the elevator, Jeremy raised his hand to his ear. He was grateful that they’d been given a way to communicate, at least. “Ryan, you in?”

“ _I’m in_.” Under Ryan’s voice, Jeremy heard a tinny echo of the same music thumping around him. He scanned the crowd, searching for anything familiar that might let him know who was his partner, but it was too difficult to tell. “ _Are you?_ ”

“Yup.” If he couldn’t spot Ryan, he figured he might as well start looking for his targets. He didn’t know if they had a separate list or not, but either way he needed to pull his weight here. “Found anyone yet?”

“ _Not yet. Workin’ on it, though._ ”

“Alright. Meet you by the elevator when we’re done?”

“ _Sure. Let me know if you need me_.”

Jeremy felt the corners of his lips twitch with a small, fond smile. “You, too.” He let his hand drop back to his side then, and he turned his full attention to the crowd.

He knew the names of his targets. He knew what they looked like - and what costumes they were most likely to be wearing tonight. One thing Jeremy was very aware of, though, was making sure he had the right person; he wasn’t going to pull the trigger just because he saw a particular outfit. If he killed an innocent, this whole mission - and most likely his career - would be in trouble.

After pushing off from the wall, Jeremy went to mingle with the crowd, trying to act like he was enjoying the party. He wasn’t much of a dancer, but he gave it a good natured effort as he made his way across the dance floor; he wouldn’t blend in much without at least a bit of a wiggle. The last thing he wanted was for a Funhaus agent to spot him before he’d even gotten started.

Before long, though, Jeremy found his first victim: a guy dressed as a pirate out on the balcony. It was almost painfully easy. The guy was leaning against the wall despite the lack of a railing, so all he had to do was wait until the balcony cleared. Once he was sure that there were no witnesses, Jeremy gave him a firm shove and sent him tumbling over the edge with a yelp. He wasn’t sure that other kills would be so neat, so he was glad for this one, at least.

As he headed back up to the main area, he almost tripped over someone at his feet. It wasn’t uncommon to see partygoers simply passing out around the fringes of it all, but Jeremy hadn’t seen anyone drop on the stairs yet.

He was about to haul them out of the way for the sake of ease when he realised that the red splattered all over the zombie costume wasn’t actually fake blood. The slash in his side was very, very real. Jeremy guessed that everyone was too drunk to notice that, or there'd be chaos by now.

Swallowing hard, he carefully eased the body out of the way, and then straightened up to look around for Ryan.

Nothing. Damn it.

* * *

An hour or so later, Jeremy was starting to think that Ryan was playing some kind of cat and mouse game with him.

It was hard to be subtle about assassination at a party. Jeremy understood that. Bizarrely, Ryan’s kills seemed to always turn up around him, though.

That first zombie. A sexy nurse. Someone in just a full body suit. Whenever Jeremy turned - not even necessarily from going down his own list of targets - there was a tantalising sign of Ryan’s presence before he hid away again. He was pretty sure one time he’d seen a guy with familiar, broad shoulders disappearing between a group of dancers before Jeremy could get a good look at him.

He was having _fun_ with it.

When he tried confronting Ryan about it on the comms, his partner just laughed. That, for Jeremy, was enough to confirm his stupid theory.

Now he just had to find the asshole.

Part of him was a little frustrated. He was so used to working side by side with Ryan that it had left him off centre to do it this way; he had no idea where Ryan was, how his half of things were going, or what he was up to. He didn’t even know what he looked like right now. Admittedly, Jeremy had been briefly terrified that he might get the wrong person purely by accident, but he hoped that he would recognise Ryan before he drew out the switchblade from his pocket.

He clicked it away as he stood up from his most recent and last victim - the poor guy was passed out anyway, so nobody would even notice this body just yet. As he slipped away, back down the stairs from the VIP lounge, he tapped his earpiece again. “I’m all done, Ryan.”

“ _Almost done here._ ” From the other end of the line, bizarrely, he heard what he thought was the revving of a chainsaw. Jeremy looked out across the party, but unlike the throbbing music, he couldn’t hear the rough growl of machinery echoed back at him. Weird.

“Any idea how long you’re gonna be? We’re gonna need to get out before they start figuring things out,” Jeremy continued, stepping around the snack table - or, well, what was left of it. The food was long gone, and the surely spiked drinks were teetering precariously on the already cracked top.

“ _Five minutes?_ ” Ryan didn’t sound too certain, but Jeremy wasn’t worried just yet. It wasn’t the panicked kind of confusion. “ _I’ll meet you there_.”

A little more satisfied - but still curious - Jeremy headed over to wait by the elevator again. He leaned back against the wall, arms folded, and watched.

He was looking out for a few different things. Firstly, of course, any sign of Ryan; Jeremy was sure that he would notice him from behaviour, even if he was hidden under an elaborate costume, particularly amongst a bunch of drunk, partying people. If it hadn’t been for the outfits, Jeremy thought, he might have actually stuck out like a sore thumb.

Five minutes.

Secondly, he was careful to note anything that might mean they’d been rumbled. If someone was scared, shouting, attempting to alert the others - he needed to watch Ryan’s back. They couldn’t afford to be found out when they were so deep in enemy territory.

Ten minutes.

Jeremy supposed he was also watching for any other Funhaus agents they might have missed, either by accident or because they weren’t on the list of targets. They could be just as dangerous as scared partygoers - worse, in fact, because they would probably be armed in some way.

Fifteen minutes.

It was fifteen minutes before he saw any sign of Ryan. A couple hours if he included the amount of time they’d been at the party.

And, naturally, Ryan showed himself in the most dramatic way he could.

Distantly, under the heavy, bass-filled number that had just started up, Jeremy heard something out of place. At first, it seemed like it could just be the buzz of a speaker being pushed to its limits, but as he really listened, he realised, with a jolt, that it was the _fucking_ chainsaw snarl again.

Jeremy straightened up, frowning as he glanced around. At first, he couldn’t see any sign of where it could be coming from, and then-

Well. He’d found Ryan.

A dark figure stood in the middle of the dance floor, his broad shoulders slumped with the weight of the machine in his hands. Even from afar, Jeremy was pretty sure he could see dark stains splattered across the blue overalls he wore, but he couldn’t be sure if it was fake - though there was definitely a matching gleam on the teeth of the chainsaw. To top it all off, a gleaming white hockey mask rested over his partner’s face, coloured lights refracting from its surface.

The figure paused when he saw Jeremy. He tilted his head, and shifted the weight of the chainsaw to one hand so he could raise the other.

He wiggled his fingers at Jeremy in a little wave.

Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from bursting into laughter. His boyfriend was such a fucking dork.

Ryan lowered his hand again to lift the chainsaw once more, and he began making his way towards Jeremy. God, Jeremy was glad he hadn’t had anything so complicated for his outfit. He reached over, smiling now, and pressed the button to call the elevator.

As he turned back to face Ryan again, time seemed to slow as chaos unfolded.

Jeremy’s gaze shifted, drawn towards sudden movement at the corner of the dance floor. Previously unseen, a Funhaus agent pushed forwards, the bold orange logo on the breast of his shirt seeming especially bright in the harsh light. As he raised his hand, Jeremy saw the unmistakable glint of a kitchen knife.

His eyes moved back to Ryan, horror written across his face. He was too fucking far, there was no way he’d reach him in time to help - not that he had the equipment on him to _do_ anything anyway. His throat closed up, betraying him, stopping him from crying out to Ryan.

Closer now, Jeremy saw grim understanding pass across the tiny bit of Ryan’s face he could see through the mask. Thankfully, it looked like he'd read Jeremy's expression, even though he'd been unable to warn him verbally. Ryan turned on his heel, fingers sliding in a practiced movement to start the chainsaw.

Unluckily for the Funhaus guy, he had underestimated Ryan.

He crumpled, knife clattering across the ground. People froze around Ryan, moving back as darkness pooled out from under his attacker, gradually blocking out lit up squares from the dance floor. The music played on, the DJ unaware, for now.

Jeremy could tell that Ryan was panicked. He too was stood still now, chainsaw still rumbling in his grasp, head bowed a little in a familiar posture - he was thinking, hard.

Terror rippled through the partygoers as more heads turned. Someone screamed. Another, further towards the back, shouted, “Someone call the cops!”

Jeremy’s heart jolted.

_He was a cop._

God, he hoped this worked. It was a long shot, but the best one he had of getting Ryan out safe.

Jeremy grabbed the handcuffs from his belt and called out a “ _Hey!_ ” Ryan’s shoulders jerked in surprise, his eyes widening when he spotted what Jeremy had in his hands. “Drop your weapon,” Jeremy demanded, “and hands behind your back! You’re under arrest, pal!”

He was pretty damn sure that if this had been a genuine situation, the criminal would not be lowering his chainsaw when an unarmed cop told him to. Ryan, however, did just that - carefully, he switched the chainsaw off and set it on the ground, and he presented his hands to Jeremy, allowing him to cuff them behind his back. The crowd parted for them easily as Jeremy dragged him over to the open elevator.

Nobody questioned him. Jeremy knew his costume was so stupidly obvious, but maybe people were just too drunk or high or scared to notice. Whatever the reason, they reached their escape without an issue.

The moment the doors closed behind them, Jeremy shoved Ryan up against the wall. Ryan grunted as Jeremy pressed himself up against his back. Slowly, the elevator began to descend.

“What the fuck,” Jeremy growled, “was that?”

Ryan shifted against the wall, head turning towards Jeremy. “It was me getting out of there alive!”

“You were hiding _all fucking evening_ , and then you show up like that!”

He could almost hear the gears turning in Ryan’s head. Jeremy didn’t let go of his grasp on his handcuffed wrists. “I mean, only part of that was planned,” Ryan said, slowly.

Jeremy closed his eyes, huffing out a breath through his nose. “Which part?”

He could almost hear Ryan’s grin. “The teasing. That last bit was all improv.”

So it _had_ been a tease. Jeremy felt something throb in his chest - part amusement, part irritation, part _want._

Apparently, he’d been quiet for too long. Ryan craned his neck to see him a little better; Jeremy could see the corners of his eyes crinkling through his mask. “So, you gonna arrest me, officer?”

Jeremy’s lips thinned. “I’ve already got you in cuffs, Haywood.”

“Mm, you do.”

Ryan sounded far too smug for Jeremy’s liking. He tugged on the cuffs, pulling Ryan a little closer to him. He understood the game now that he had Ryan here, like this; he’d been playing with Jeremy the whole time, trying to work him up just for some rough, post-job high sex.

It was working.

With one hand on the cuffs, Jeremy wound his other arm around Ryan, his hand brushing over his thigh to cup his groin. Ryan’s groan was muffled in the mask, but the eager rock of his hips into Jeremy’s palm stopped him from being subtle with his arousal.

“You asshole,” Jeremy huffed, kneading his dick. He felt Ryan twitch under the rough denim of his overalls, and he bucked forward again, desperate for a firmer touch.

“Ah,” Ryan gasped, breath hitching as Jeremy pressed against his ass - given the frustrating evening, Jeremy had already decided to be merciless with his teasing. He used his hold to pull Ryan back against him in a filthy, hard grind. “Mm, was wondering how long it’d take to get you like this. There’s more surprises.”

Jeremy glanced across at the wall next to him. The floor they were on kept ticking down, lower and lower, as they headed towards the bottom. As much as he wanted to take Ryan apart right here, there probably wasn’t time - and they did still need to escape.

He probably had a couple of minutes, tops.

That was enough time to get back at Ryan a little.

He pressed himself flush against Ryan’s back, his hand rising from Ryan’s lower body - he ignored the needy sound that spilled from Ryan’s lips - and instead planted it on his chest, just to apply a little pressure and hold him close. He leaned in, brushing his mouth against the crook of Ryan’s neck; he watched his Adam’s apple bob out of the corner of his eye.

“Thought we were done fuckin’ on missions after the last one?” he asked.

Ryan shivered against him at the first hint of teeth against his skin. “The last one changed my mind,” he replied.

His voice was too steady for Jeremy’s liking. That would have to change - he reluctantly admitted that it might have to wait until he could strip Ryan for that, though, as much as he’d love to have him right here. Unfortunately, it would _probably_ blow their cover if they were discovered with their pants around their ankles.

He sucked a mark into the side of Ryan’s neck, pleased with the wrecked groan it drew out of his partner. “So, what? You’re just gonna be a tease on every mission now?”

“Maybe,” Ryan huffed. He tilted his head, granting Jeremy more room to play. “Depends if you do anything about it.”

“Oh, I’m gonna do something about it,” Jeremy growled. As the doors pinged behind him, he stepped away from Ryan; he bit back a grin when his partner swayed on his feet for a moment, held up only by the wall and Jeremy’s hold on the handcuffs. “Come on.”

* * *

They didn’t get far.

Their escape vehicle was a nondescript car towards the back of the parking lot, out of the way where it would be overlooked. They were supposed to get in and leave immediately - especially in a situation like this, where the remaining innocent partygoers had discovered a murderer in their midst. Theoretically, Jeremy and Ryan should be halfway back to their safehouse and changing into different outfits to lose any lingering suspicion.

Instead, Jeremy manhandled Ryan into the back of the car and clambered in after him. Ryan’s mask had come loose somewhere, lost on the floor so they could kiss greedily, desperate to get their hands on one another.

Well, Jeremy managed to get his hands on Ryan. His fingers were tangled in his hair and his other hand gripped his waist, hauling him close. Ryan could only tug futilely at his handcuffs, frustrated whimpers rising in his throat when they remained.

“Jeremy,” he whined.

But Jeremy ignored the complaint, kissing along his jaw. “If it’s okay with you, think I’m gonna keep those on,” he said casually. “You’ve been a dick tonight. Think it’s my turn to do a little teasing.”

Ryan sucked in a quick breath, and Jeremy pulled back, briefly worried that maybe he was overstepping a line here. Really, they hadn’t been very kinky so far in their relationship - until recently, they had kept intimacy strictly for home, never on the job, so any moment to touch each other had been thrilling enough. While they hadn’t indulged at work again since that one bizarre Bigfoot mission, Jeremy was pretty sure that they both wanted that rule to change.

Most of what they’d done had been relatively vanilla. There’d been a little bit of something extra here and there - there was one memorable time that Ryan had restrained Jeremy with a couple of ties, but that was about it. This would be turning the tables, somewhat.

“ _Please_ ,” Ryan breathed, pupils blown and his breath hitching. “Fuck, Jeremy, _please_.” He arched under Jeremy, half upright against the opposite door as he squirmed from the attention to his neck. “Let me- need to show you those surprises, please?”

The fact that Ryan was asking - no, _begging_ \- to show him had a stab of heat settle in his lower stomach. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Ryan so pliant, so _needy_.

“Yeah, fuck.” Jeremy relaxed his grip, helping to sit Ryan up.

Briefly, they broke the flow to pull down Ryan’s overalls. As amazing as he’d looked back up on the roof in this costume, the handcuffs hampered the undressing process. Once Ryan had turned on his knees, his back to Jeremy, the younger impatiently tugged them further down. This wasn’t a time for slow and sweet; Jeremy wanted to get them both naked as quickly as possible, so he could finally touch Ryan.

The overalls made it down to mid-thigh before Jeremy spotted it, too caught up in the act of removing his partner’s clothes.

A pair of dark, almost navy panties hugged the curve of Ryan’s ass, the slight lace trim curling lovingly around his hips and out of sight underneath him. The mere idea that Ryan had been wearing these this whole time, while they were _working_ , had Jeremy so hard that he ached.

The panties were so tight, in fact, that Jeremy was pretty sure that they weren’t the only surprise.

“Are you- are you wearing a plug?”

Ryan looked back over his shoulder, a sly smile tugging on his lips. “I might be.”

Jeremy bit his lip, hard.

He pressed up against Ryan’s back, one arm curling around him to dip down between his thighs. When he cupped Ryan’s bulge through the soft material, he found that there was already a significant wet patch at the head of Ryan’s cock. Just the light brush of his fingers had Ryan arching back against him, only to roll forwards again moments later.

“When did you have time to prep for that?” Jeremy asked. His voice had gone low and rough with the rush of arousal, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about how he sounded.

He kept his hand on Ryan, dragging his palm along his length through the panties. Ryan shuddered against him, a higher pitched keen rolling off of his tongue. “I- ah, I after the briefing, when we had t-to split up.”

Jeremy groaned. They’d parted ways to get their costumes and change, and then he hadn’t seen Ryan until the party. There hadn't been much time, but there had apparently been enough for this.

“You’re such a tease,” he hissed, squeezing Ryan’s length to make him buck. “All this, just to fuck right after a job?”

“You’re always so pent-up,” Ryan gasped. “Thought it’d be hot.” Panting and flushed, he glanced at Jeremy over his shoulder. “So, are you gonna do it, or are you- _oh_.”

Jeremy pushed Ryan forwards - carefully, though, making sure he landed on the seating he was kneeling on. Ryan grunted, turning his head to the side, and sent a heady look Jeremy’s way as he ran his palms down Ryan’s sides to his hips.

“I’m getting there,” he said eventually, giving Ryan’s ass a quick squeeze. “I’m just enjoying the view.”

“Enjoy it faster,” Ryan huffed, only to cut himself off with a moan when Jeremy dug his nails in a little.

He leaned over Ryan, propping himself up on one hand while the other slid down the back of Ryan’s panties. “You’ve been teasing me all goddamn night,” he murmured, tapping the plug and making Ryan whimper. “You’d think you could take a little in return. Or are you so worked up from waiting all day, huh? Can’t be even a little bit patient?”

Ryan opened his mouth, a witty retort on his tongue, but it dissolved into a wordless noise when Jeremy _pressed_ on the plug. A shudder ran down his spine instead, his back dipping in an attractive arch. “ _Please_ , Jeremy,” he keened.

Jeremy grinned. “That’s what I thought.”

Pushing himself up onto his knees again, he drew both hands back so he could tug the panties down, enough to expose Ryan’s ass and the thick plug nestled between his cheeks.

He reached down to toy with it again, pushing and pulling in equal measure, just to hear the attractive clink of Ryan’s handcuffs as he strained against them. Slowly, he began to withdraw it; when Ryan moaned and shook, Jeremy dropped his free hand to adjust himself in his shitty cop costume. Just that brief, light touch had his breath hitching.

Ryan slumped once the plug was out, his arms tensing with the strain of doing nothing. His cheeks had flushed a pretty pink as he puffed against the seat.

Carelessly, Jeremy dropped the plug on the floor - he’d find it later - and eased a couple of fingers into Ryan. A rough groan rattled around in his chest when he realised how loose he was, how _ready_ Ryan was. With his hands now free, he dropped them to his belt, unbuckling it so he could shove his pants and underwear down to his knees in one quick movement. He didn’t have the patience for undressing properly right now.

“You look so fucking good,” Jeremy said, hissing as he took himself in hand. He indulged himself for a couple of strokes, though he kept them lighter, teasing himself as much as he’d teased Ryan.

The handcuffs jangled again as Ryan shifted, trying to find some purchase to seek out Jeremy. “C’mon,” he huffed, “Jeremy, please, been waitin’ all night-”

“And whose fault is that?”

Ryan went quiet then with a grumble. Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek, stopping his smile before it could start, as his free hand settled on Ryan’s hip to hold him still as he knelt between his spread legs. He wasted no time in pressing into Ryan, his moan echoed by Ryan’s higher pitched one as he sunk into him.

Jeremy stilled once his hips pressed firmly against Ryan’s ass, his breath catching in his throat at the tight heat of him. “Shit,” he murmured, gripping both hips tightly now. “S’been too long.”

“Then fuck me already,” Ryan hissed out between gritted teeth.

Despite the complaining, Jeremy lingered - just long enough to savour it and to get Ryan squirming underneath him. Only after then did he begin to move, his hands framing Ryan’s hips as he started to fuck into him. Ryan responded beautifully, lips parted and his thick groans stuttering with the force of Jeremy’s thrusts. The noise petered off into a strangled whine when Jeremy pulled him back into his movements, pressing himself deep each time. When he found the right angle to hit Ryan’s sweet spot, Ryan let out a cry that made Jeremy’s toes curl with pleasure.

Jeremy was so pent up that he knew he wouldn’t last long, but he still had something in mind for Ryan. He would wait until Jeremy was done - payback would be sweet.

He sped up for a moment, his own noises becoming breathier as he hit his peak, the tight tension in his chest snapping with his release. Ryan shivered underneath him Jeremy came hard, the rhythm of his hips slowing to draw out every little bit of pleasure he could.

Then, breathing hard, Jeremy gripped his base to pull out of Ryan, the tingles of aftershocks jumping across his nerves. He couldn't help the low noise that slipped out of him as he watched the first drops of his release slide down Ryan's thigh.

“Jeremy,” Ryan gasped, trying to rock back again with the minimal leverage he had, “please. I need...”

“Hold on.” Jeremy tugged the panties back up over Ryan’s ass. He gave one of his cheeks a pat for good measure. “You wanted to wear ‘em, now you’re gonna make a mess of ‘em.”

Tucking his hands under Ryan’s arms, he tugged him up again, letting him settle back against his chest. Ryan’s head lolled back onto Jeremy’s shoulder as his hips worked helplessly. The first press of Jeremy’s palm against the obvious bulge in the front of his panties had Ryan letting out a broken, wanting whine.

“I’ve got you,” Jeremy promised. He ducked his head, pressing wet kisses and nips to Ryan’s throat as he worked him over. Ryan twitched against his fingers when he took a firmer grip, stroking him through the soft material of his underwear. “C’mon, you’ve been good. Gonna come for me, Ryan? Gonna make a mess for me?”

It was all the encouragement he needed. A few more strokes, a little attention to the wet head of his cock, and Ryan was coming in his panties with a hiss of Jeremy’s name, staining the navy a darker blue.

Ryan slumped against him then, chest heaving as he sucked in deep breaths. Carefully, Jeremy worked a hand between them to free him from the cuffs; Ryan pulled his arms forwards again, lazily stretching them, and Jeremy’s hands swept up to gently knead his shoulders in an effort to help.

“You,” Ryan said, chuckling in a raspy way, “are a menace when you’re topping.”

Jeremy laughed breathlessly. “You spent all night encouraging it.”

“Mm, I did. Worth the aches I’ll have tomorrow.” Ryan straightened up again, but paused with his fingers curled around the hem of his overalls. He sent Jeremy a heated look; he couldn’t get it up again so quickly, but Jeremy felt renewed heat stir in his belly. “I’m guessing you want me to keep the panties on until we get back?”

He bit his lip. “Oh, definitely. Gotta get revenge somehow after what you put me through tonight.”

Ryan had a sly smile on his lips; it lingered as he leaned in to kiss him. “And it’ll be my turn when we get home.”

Jeremy whimpered and dragged him into another kiss.


End file.
